


Drabble -- Dragonlord Scion

by rotrude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin needs an heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble -- Dragonlord Scion

Merlin found his hand again, put it on his belly, and pushed it across his prick and over his balls to the topmost edge of the breeches that were wrapped around his thighs. 

A dimple flashed. "So, will you lie with me, Sire?"

It sounded like a challenge.

It was most definitely one.

Arthur touched Merlin, made him grow fat in his hand, sucked on him till his pre-come was dribbling over his shaft, so that Arthur could mouth at it and smear some of it around when he peeled Merlin's foreskin back. With it he lubricated the slit that cut the head of Merlin's red cock in half.

And later, after Merlin had spilled, Arthur flipped him over and crawled on top of him.

Breath rushing from his lungs, he grabbed Merlin's leg and pulled Merlin's lower back closer to his front. Arthur's thighs widened to spread him and his hips shoved forward, allowing him to push inside.

It was bliss. 

 

****

Arthur hid behind a massive boulder and watched the dragon plane down and perch on a rocky ledge, a desolate outcrop marking one side of Camelot's borders.

Merlin looked up at the creature, fond and domineering both. That creature's master, its father and its child, overlord and warden.

"You're the last dragonlord, Young Warlock," said the Dragon to Merlin. "The last one of your kind."

"I know that," Merlin said.

"No, you don't," roared the Dragon. "You are the last one of your kind. A true dragonlord. The land bids you conceive an heir to your power or all that you are will be lost."

"But I--"

"You lie with your King," the Dragon said matter of factly, driving heat onto Arthur's cheeks. "You'd conceive of such an act as betrayal."

"Yes," said Merlin. Then, "No, I--"

"Magic is doomed in this land, young warlock," said the Dragon. "Without you, all is lost. Without your kind, my kind is lost. There would be no greater crime than to allow for the death of our bond. The death of magic."

"No!" Merlin struggled; made fists of his hands as if he could war with the concept. “I just-- I'm Arthur's.”

"The King has his Queen," said the Dragon with the coldness belonging to creature that didn't know human delicacy. "By the same token, you may take a lover for yourself."

"But that's all right," said Merlin. "Arthur and Guinevere were meant to be. My love... My love is gone. And now I just belong to him."

"Find another," said the Dragon, making Arthur's chest tighten painfully. "Don't waste your seed."

Arthur experienced flashes of Merlin rubbing himself against his belly and coming thick and rich on top of him, the smell of him deep in Arthur's nostrils.

"I'm not wired like that," said Merlin. “I can't bed lots of people.”

"Then magic and Albion will mourn the loss of dragonlords forever and ever," the Dragon said.

It took off on powerful wings, Merlin shouting after him in a language that sounded like thunder.

 

****

 

Merlin kissed him on the lips, his mouth soft and wanting.

"Go," Arthur said. "Go and have a child."

"You don't want me to," Merlin said, eyes heavy with tears.

Arthur didn't tell him it tore at him. He didn't tell him that he wanted, quite selfishly, to have Merlin be his the way he wasn't fully Merlin's. Dragons sometimes had the truth of it. "I would want nothing better than to see your first-born." 

Arthur reached for Merlin's side, met his eyes for the challenge that this was. Jaw locked, he tried to make his eyes speak the lie. Not that it was all of one. He'd protect any child of Merlin's with his last breath. He'd defend the magic he'd been so close to destroying with everything he had, true enough. He'd taken enough from her. He just couldn't curb the black pitch of his darkest thoughts. His animal need to have and to call this one person his.

"But I--"

"You can't think only of yourself when you have such a great burden on your shoulders," Arthur said, Uther Pendragon's voice in his.

"I can't do it without love."

"Then find love."

Merlin put a kiss to his throat.

And he went and roamed the land to find his love.

 

****

 

That night Arthur knew Merlin was with someone else.

Guinevere touched his hand and said, "Hearts can fill to bursting for the love of many."

Arthur closed his eyes and pushed his head against the pillow.

The End


End file.
